This continuation-in-part application is closely related to the aforementioned parent application. In the parent application, a carpet pad attaching means having integrally formed upstanding projections was disclosed as being suitably bonded to the face of an automobile carpet for purpose of cooperating in intermeshing relationship with an overlying carpet pad having downwardly extending projections so as to prevent shifting of the carpet pad relative to the underlying carpet and ensure maintenance of the carpet pad in its desired placed relationship overlying the automobile carpet. More particularly, the parent application was directed to having a carpet pad attachment means pre-attached to an underlying carpet during manufacture of the automobile. When secured to the underlying carpet during manufacture, the carpet pad attaching means is supplied as a pre-market feature of the automobile.
In the instant application, the carpet pad attaching means has been modified so as to be directed to the wholesale and retail market selling new or replacement parts. Such a need is readily apparent. In those automobiles which have been manufactured without carpet pad attaching means secured to an underlying floor, either the owners must supply means of their own which ensures maintenance of a carpet pad in overlying position to the automobile carpet, or an owner must contend with the constant shifting of the carpet pad, especially during entry and exit by occupants of a motor vehicle.
With the foregoing in mind, it is an object of this invention to provide an automobile floor covering having a carpet pad attaching means removably connected to the face of an automobile carpet wherein the carpet pad attaching means is effective to prevent a carpet pad having downwardly extending projections on its backside from shifting out of its desired placed relationship overlying the automobile carpet.
It is another object of this invention to provide an automobile floor covering having a carpet pad attaching means which may be removably connected to a localized area of an automobile carpet such as the area corresponding to that area of the carpet upon which the driver's heel would rest when operating the accelerator of the automobile.